


Iffy

by Kumikoko



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Politics, Awkward First Times, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Erwin is Armin's father, F/M, First Kiss, Iffy (Hyperdminesion Neptunia) is Levi's daughter and you know it's true), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Erwin has been dating Levi for two years now and wants him to meet Armin, but little does he know that Levi has a niece whose as bad as he is!





	Iffy

**Author's Note:**

> I was just playing Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2 for the playstation 3 and it seems like it will be a good game. For those of you who don't know, the Hyperdimension Neptunia is a 100% legit lesbian video game serious. This actually doesn't appeal to me personally and I find it aggravating that Iffy won't be reproducing. However, I'm sure many of you would be thrilled by that fact. You can look her up on Google. She's totally a cute tough-girl and she's totally Levi's daughter. Like, ya'll can't tell me otherwise. She's a mini-Levi and I love it. Now, while I kept a lot of her behaviors in character, there are others that are my own creative license because it furthers the fanfic along. 
> 
> The Attack on Titan manga still will not tell us that Erwin is Armin's father which is irritating because all of us fans know it to be personally true-or hey, he should at least be Armin's legit uncle. Like, seriously, people. But, I want to point out that I do not own Attack on Titan and I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. Ya'll should play it though. There's legit lesbian action. (Not my thing.) 
> 
> So anyways, about this fanfic, since it is in a modern day setting, I had to include politics because no one is not talking about politics in today's American world. Everyone has an opinion. We're always on Twitter if nothing else, and Twitter always has an opinion. Every television show seems to have an opinion and hidden message as well. In this way, each character in this fanfic has different political opinions. I want that known now. None of them are really one way or the other either because many people are politic-fluid. So try not to label them, 'kay? 'Cuz they don't really affiliate with one party or the other in the complete sense that would be required. 
> 
> And since Armin and Iffy are about 14 years old, they have a lot of learning to do about politics and the world which makes sense because even adults don't always know what's going on. They both somewhat emulate their parents/guardians, but they still each have their own opinions. I made that a point because to write characters, one has to write people, and people have diverse political opinions. That said, I'd rather not have people accuse me of leaning one political way or the other. The characters were not made in my image nor anyone else's. They're their own. 
> 
> The other thing to note about this fanfic is that there is underaged sex and because I didn't want to do a chapter-fic, the story is open-ended. And originally I had meant to write a little more but I'm running short on time lately. So I ended it where I did. All in all though, I like some of the scenes. They're different then what I normally write. That said, pay attention to the tags.

 

**Iffy**

The chilly November morning a harsh, torrential rain poured unto the quiet town. Two men sat inside of a local coffeeshop, across from each other. No words were exchanged as they sipped their warm drinks and enjoyed each other’s presence. One men read a conservative newspaper while the other scrolled through Twitter on a Iphone.

“It’s been two years now, hasn’t it?” The taller male, Erwin, said without looking up from the article whose publisher wondered why there were no conservative television shows when America was allegedly a democracy.

“Yup.” Responded Levi, the man with dark hair. He did not look up from the copious amount of Twitter tweets that in one breath, condemned bullying, and then in the next tweet, bullied the president. He idly scrolled, and scrolled in search of posts that didn’t advocate violence towards the president, or menkind.

Two years ago, their two worlds collided one rainy night when they met at a bar. To this day, Levi still maintained his job as a Mixologist. Erwin worked as a Lawyer for a local Law Firm. Together, they made an odd couple, and yet, here they were, engaging in small talk over coffee akin to the elderly couple sitting in a nearby booth.

“I have to pick Armin up from school today.” Erwin stated nonchalantly, while he gazed over another article whose publisher wondered how gun violence occurred in Chicago when the citizens were not allowed to legally own a gun. Levi simply nodded, and tapped out of Twitter when an array of feminist tweets made him lose what little faith he had in humanity.

Silence befell the couple again as they preferred to distractedly read their chosen media platforms. Erwin took a long sip of his coffee as he thought about how today was Armin’s birthday. His little boy was fourteen now, and within a year, he would be attending high school.

“Do you want to come to dinner with us?” Erwin offered, while he looked over the political cartoons. He felt that it was about time that the man he loved met his son.

Levi flicked his dark eyes up. “Where?”

“The local steak house down the street.” Erwin responded, shifting slightly in the uncomfortable chair. Levi made a noise of distaste.

“No. Iffy won’t like that.” Levi commented disinterestedly, looking back down at his phone, where he had tapped into a game of Kou-Jong. Erwin lifted his blue eyes over the newspaper to look at Levi.

“Iffy?” Erwin repeated, raising an questioning eyebrow at his lover. Levi gave a crisp nod.

“My niece.” Was all Levi deigned to say, while he brought the cup to his lips. He sipped the drink slowly, feeling the warm liquid warm his insides in a way the dull heater of the coffee shop did not.

“Oh.” Erwin muttered, feeling ashamed that he had not known about Iffy until now. He opened his mouth then to ask about her strange name, then quickly shut his lips, deciding that it would be rude of him to question her name. Erwin looked back down at the newspaper and wondered what else there was to know about Levi Ackerman. He had a niece. Who knew?

“She’s a fuck-up. Eats meatless salads.” Levi mentioned, to fill the silence that had overcame them. Erwin blinked, and set the newspaper down.

“You do know that steak houses serve salads?” Erwin questioned hesitantly, unsure as to whether Levi was being serious or not. Levi set the cup down and tapped quickly onto the phone, mildly irritated that the decorated tile he needed was underneath the other one.

“Then I’ll bring her.” Levi decided, accepting Erwin’s generous offer to attend a dinner that would unite their families. He was comfortable enough with Erwin to tolerate meeting his perfect son.

Erwin folded his arms on top of the table and casually leaned over it to peer at Levi’s phone. Kou-Jong tiles were brightly, and colorfully displayed on the phone. A small bubble that displayed a brunette haired girl was in the top corner of the phone. Since her cheeks were full, Erwin guessed that she must be Iffy.

“Is she a…” Erwin paused, and re-evaluated his question. Would it offend Levi? “She’s, well she’s not a…” Erwin stopped again, clearly uncomfortable with the point he was leading up to. Levi set the phone down and placed his hand on his cheek, expectantly waiting for Erwin to hurry up and get to the damn point. Erwin felt his cheeks tint pink, and cleared his throat. “Is she a women’s rights activist?” Erwin finally asked, in the only way that he knew how. Levi snorted.

“Yes, she’s a goddamn feminist brat.” Levi asserted, amused that Erwin had tip-toed delicately around the subject in an attempt to spare his feelings. “Her parents fucking spoiled her. Never told her no. She’s a nightmare, but I love her insufferable sass.” Levi effused, while he tapped the game off. “And if Armin is anything like you are, he’ll like her too.” Levi added, implying that she was his mini-me.

“Armin?” Erwin questioned, alarmed as he sat up straighter. “No, Armin is a good boy.” Erwin defended adamantly.

Levi smirked smugly, and purred with amusement. “And she is a bad girl.”

The color drained from Erwin’s face.

. . .

“Ah, this rain is so shitty!” A lithe, brunette girl, Iffy complained loudly as she rushed into the school building to avoid the downpour. As soon as she was safe, and dry inside of the building, she turned her phone back on to scroll through Tumblr while hurrying down the hall towards her designated classroom. She was so enthralled by the empowering, female messages on Tumblr that she almost didn’t acknowledge the commotion coming from the stairwell.

“Wait—wait, it’s not like that—”

“Your father is a lawyer, is he not?”

_Lawyer? My uncle is dating a stuffy lawyer_. Iffy thought, drawn to the commotion out of pure, relative curiosity. She focused her emerald eyes on the stairs, where atop the first flight of stairs stood two girls, and a boy. The women had him cornered, pressed against the railing of the stairs. She couldn’t see his face, but the way he was leaning away from the girls indicated that he felt intimidated by them.

“Yes…a-and he defends women daily.” He defended uncertainly, and tried to duck around the fat girl.

“Because we can’t defend ourselves in court?” The thin girl scoffed, annoyed. She had unusual green and black hair styled in a short, and choppy fashion, as if that was supposed to make a political statement.

“We don’t need no man to defend us in court! He’s not no knight in shining armor and neither are you.” The fat, female youth asserted belligerently, as she blocked off his slim chance of escaping. She wore glasses, and had messy, curly hair on one side of her head, while the other side was shaven.

“N-no, that’s not…I didn’t…” Stammered the male youth, while he desperately sought an escape. There was a nervous pitch to his tone that told Iffy he felt trapped.

_Ah, what a loser. He’s letting himself be bullied by girls who have never looked into a mirror_. Iffy griped to herself, as she set a hand on her forehead. The confrontation was painful to watch, and if she knew that if she didn’t stop gawking, she would be late to class. _Whatever. It’s not my problem_ _if his balls didn’t drop yet_. Iffy decided, and turned on her heels to head in the opposite direction.

From the corner of her eyes, she acknowledged his blonde hair. _Isn’t that guy my uncle is fucking a blonde too_? Iffy wondered, recalling a picture she had seen of the two lovebirds together on Levi’s phone that she had hacked into this morning before he dropped her off at school. Lawyer. _Blonde. Shit. They’re probably related_. Iffy figured rationally, and looked over her shoulder to see them again.

“Shut up!” Shouted the tall militant feminist, who had never worn make-up in her entire life. The boy cringed at the combative yell, and squirmed uncomfortably against the railing.

“Yeah, we don’t need no mansplaining from a white privileged cis nazi!” Yelled the overweight one, as she puffed her chest out at him. The boy flinched away, and toppled over the railing with a startled shout.

_Shit_! Iffy rushed forwards with her arms outstretched, sprinting across the hallway. The boy crashed on top of her. “Agh!” Iffy cried out as she smacked into the ground, colliding on to the hard ground. “Uggghh, you’re heavy!” Iffy complained, and instinctively reached for her cellphone. She padded her hand on the ground, but found nothing.

“She pushed me!” Exclaimed the startled boy, as he sat up straight.

“Hah?” Iffy questioned, sitting up straighter. “You didn’t lose your balance?” Iffy inquired, while distractedly looking for her pink phone.

“No, no, she—they pushed me!” He asserted hysterically, realizing he could have fucking died.

“Ah, how’s it feel to be saved by a girl?” One of the girls taunted from the stairs.

“They pushed you?” Iffy repeated, astonished that a couple of young girls would be hateful enough to attempt murder. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed her green phone had been smashed during the fall. “They fucking pushed you and now my green phone is broken? Oh, that’s it!” Iffy declared and stormed the stairs.

“What, are you sending your girlfriend to fight your battles?” Teased the shorter girl.

A feral growl erupted from Iffy’s throat as she charged the girls, tackling them both on to the stairs. “You bitches broke my phone!” Iffy accused, while she began to punch them. They squealed, and scratched at her. One of them pulled Iffy’s hair which infuriated her more.

“Stop it, stop it! What are you doing!?” The boy yelled frantically as he hurried up the stairs to break the fight up. _There’s no way she can fight them and win_! He thought worriedly, and saw the catty girls scrapping with each other.

Each girl was shouting, tugging, and pushing at the other. Iffy bit a fat roll, harder, and harder as her hair was tugged. Children and teachers began to pour out of their classrooms, hearing the commotion. The boy, panicked, curled his arms around Iffy’s body and pulled. “Stop it!” He begged, urging her to stop scraping with the girls who almost killed him.

Teachers and children were shouting. Security guards ascended the stairs and forcibly ripped the girls apart. Immediately, the two girls were sobbing without tears and were pointing fingers at the boy, and Iffy. The four of them were ushered to the principle’s office. Only the boy, and Iffy weren’t clamoring to tell their story. It wasn’t like they’d be heard over the girls anyways.

Since the girls were the loudest, they were brought directly into the principle’s office first. This left Iffy and the young male alone. A security guard blocked the exit. The boy sucked in a sharp, worried breath and set his hands on his head.

“They pushed me.” He repeated, horrified that he had been assaulted.

“They broke my phone.” Iffy complained while she dug a blue phone out of her pocket. She stopped, seeing how upset, and scared the boy was. Suddenly, the phone she lost didn’t seem as important. “Uh, you’re fine, right?” Iffy asked, while she looked him over for wounds. He was lithe and pale, with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. _German_? She wondered to herself, and began to understand where the “nazi” slur the one girl spouted had come from.

“I…I think so…” He responded as he looked himself over, and grimaced upon noticing a tear in his light blue jacket.

“Say, what’s your name, anyways?” Iffy wondered, partially to help keep his mind off of the fact that he had been pushed over the railing. She hadn’t seen any wounds on him, and that put her in a slightly less sour mood.

“Ah…it’s…uh, Armin.” The boy stammered distractedly, while glancing anxiously to the principle’s door. He had no idea what story the girls were giving to the principle, but it couldn’t be good for him. She set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, don’t worry about them. It doesn’t matter what they say because my uncle is going to flip the hell out when he gets a good look at me and my battle scars.” Iffy declared, puffing her chest out proudly.

“Battle scars?” Armin questioned, and for the first time he gazed at the girl who saved his life. He noticed her red, swollen forehead, and the scratch marks that were on her face, and hands. He paled, seeing blood mar her otherwise pretty face. “Y-you’re hurt…” Armin murmured guiltily, knowing she wouldn’t have been hurt if she hadn’t came to his defense.

“Yeah, yeah. Those bitches fight like girls.” Iffy dismissed as she tapped away at her phone distractedly. Armin shifted uncomfortably, bothered by her wounds that were evidence of his own failures to stand up for himself.

“You…caught me, didn’t you?” Armin said, slowly realizing that this girl must have broken his fall. That meant she witnessed the confrontation and had made a conscious choice to save him. He felt bewildered, and humbled that a stranger acted selflessly to help him even though she could have been badly hurt as well.

“I did, so thank me already.” Iffy stated, while her phone began to play alternative rock. She glanced at the imaged and recognized the caller was her uncle. She tapped the image of him.

“Oh, right. Th-thank you.” Armin stuttered sheepishly, while his face tinged pink.

“Are you turning re—” Iffy began to mock the shy boy, then heard her uncle’s voice. She turned her gaze back down to the phone. “Hey, Uncle. You’re going to get a phone call from the school claiming that I attacked a couple of bitches.” Iffy informed him nonchalantly.

“Did you?” Her uncle, Levi questioned. His tone was calm, and relaxed despite the information she offered to him.

“They broke my fucking phone!” Iffy shouted, clenching her free hand into a fist. Levi heaved a sigh and set a hand on his forehead. Armin tensed, feeling guilty that her phone broke because she was trying to help him. He looked away with shame spreading across his face.

“Don’t you have five of them?” Levi wondered, while he rubbed his forehead. He could already imagine what a headache it would be to defend his niece when she herself claimed that she did attack some girls.

“Nine.” Iffy corrected, and plopped down on to a chair. Armin looked at her with surprise, since he had one phone. Levi scoffed and looked to Erwin who couldn’t be seen on the phones camera.

“I told you she’s fucking spoiled.” Levi muttered, despite the fact that she could hear him. She gaped at him. Levi turned his attention back to her. “You got yourself into that situation. Get yourself out.” He stated, and brought his finger to the phone to enact some tough love.

“Wait!” Armin exclaimed, pushing his face against hers to be seen on the camera. A dark haired man with small eyes was staring back at him with a serious expression that made him feel intimidated. “Her phone only broke when she caught me.” Armin defended, wanting to repay her kindness back.

“Caught you? Who the fuck—no, don’t care. Iffy, what the hell is going on?” Levi demanded, alarmed that his niece was hanging out with a boy. Armin flushed pink and scratched his cheek nervously. His nerves were still rattled from his harrowing experience and he just wanted to cry.

“Dunno. Some girls pushed him off of the stairs.” Iffy answered casually, while she lifted one leg over the other. “I ran to him, he smacked into me, my phone crushed under our weight, and I fucked them ugly bitches up.” Iffy explained with a carefree shrug of her shoulders.

“Well good god, is he okay?” Erwin joined the conversation, pressing his face against Levi’s. He had been listening to the conversation, and was concerned that a kid could have been hurt because of bullying.

“Dad!?” Armin exclaimed, astonished to see his father’s face pressed against the face of Iffy’s uncle.

“Armin?” Erwin asked, surprised to see Armin with Iffy. “Shouldn’t you be in—” Erwin began, and then it dawned on him that Armin was the one who must have been pushed, based on Iffy’s story. “Armin! Are you okay?” Erwin asked, alarmed, and concerned for his precious child. The warmth in his voice comforted Armin, and as relief flooded through the youth, he began to break down.

“No, I want you here, Dad. They really pushed me and I don’t know what they’re telling the principle right now.” Armin cried, losing his composure now that he could tell his father about the harrowing incident.

“Haaah, don’t cry on me!” Iffy complained, shoving at him with one arm.

“I am on my way.” Erwin assured his distraught child, and then exited from the camera’s view.

“Iffy, take care of that brat. His father is taking us to dinner tonight.” Levi told her, before he closed the conversation window. Iffy groaned and set a hand on Armin’s trembling shoulder. She rubbed it, and then stood up as the principle’s door opened. The two battered girls were escorted out by a security guard. They glared at Iffy as they went, but said nothing.

The principle, Mr. Steven stepped out and gestured for one of the remaining kids to enter. Armin rubbed at his wet eyes and began to stand up but Iffy stretched a hand out to stop him. “It was self defense, Pops.” Iffy stated as she waltzed past the principle, and plopped down on the large rolling chair behind the desk, making herself comfortable by propping her legs up onto the desk. Mr. Steven rolled his eyes with annoyance and gestured again for Armin to hurry up. Armin flushed pink with anxiety and hurried into the office, before Mr. Steven closed the door behind him.

“Besides battery, would you like to be charged with being inappropriately dressed as well?” Mr. Steven inquired, looking at her tight, black shorts that didn’t quite reach her knees, let alone cover them. He suspected the black shirt underneath her over-sized blue coat was a tank-top. Iffy stuck her tongue out at him. Armin timidly glanced at her attire as well, and felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment.

“It’s not my fault if you’re sexualizing me.” Iffy retorted, while she folded her arms behind her head. “Besides, that fat girl had her rolls hanging out all over the place and I bet you didn’t say shit to her about how she should wear clothes sewn for her size.” She taunted brattily, with no remorse. Armin put a hand over his mouth, shocked that she would verbally assault a girls appearance.

Given the circumstances, Armin wasn’t sure if Iffy was being bold and honest, or cruel and catty. All he knew was that he would never be able to get away with fighting, taking over the principle’s chair, talking back to him, and or judging a woman’s appearance. He’d be fucking crucified if he mentioned either girl’s appearance. Yet, the word “consequences” didn’t seem to exist in Iffy’s dictionary.

“That language is inappropriate.” Mr. Steven chided her as he folded his arms across his chest. He flicked his eyes to Armin, saw the boy was standing off to the side awkwardly, and then refocused on Iffy. “Now, the girls claim that you attacked them.” Mr. Steven got to the point because he didn’t think he could take much more of her attitude. Iffy smirked, swiped an apple off of the table and bit into it. Armin’s lips parted with surprise.

“I did.” Iffy responded proudly with a mouthful of apple. Mr. Steven gaped at her, astonished that she freely corroborated their story. Armin frowned, and wondered why she wasn’t telling him the whole story. As it was stated now, Iffy could get in a lot of trouble for being the aggressor.

“You do realize what you’re saying?” Mr. Steven questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Sure do.” Iffy lowered her legs and leaned forwards onto the desk. “Those bitches were spouting feminist bullshit as if they understood what feminism was about. I decided to teach them a lesson that feminism is not about hating on men.” Iffy explained, folding her arms onto the desk.

It wasn’t entirely a lie. The girls were twisting, and tainting the feminist doctrine. Iffy couldn’t forgive them for that. Feminism was supposed to be about empowering women, not pushing boys over a railing to their death.

“That’s not entirely—” Armin began to say, but shut up when Iffy commanded him to be quiet with a chilling stare. Mr. Steven noticed the quiet exchange, and understood exactly what was happening here.

“You’re at fault, and she’s protecting you.” Mr. Steven recognized, piecing together her belligerent attitude with his meek behavior. She controlled him with a single look. Not only was she in charge, she was an alpha female, especially based on how her wounds were superficial compared to the girls who he had sent to the medical wing. “I deal with kids all day long and have for the last forty years. I know your antics.” Armin tensed, while Iffy stiffened. “Now, care to tell me what really happened?” Armin looked away with shame and rubbed his arm anxiously.

“They have been teasing me since the third grade when my mother was killed by a gang member who broke into our house. It was on the television just long enough for them to hear about it, and when I tried to find quiet places to cry during recess, they cornered me and mocked me for crying. They said boys weren’t supposed to cry and ever since then, they’ve always made fun of me but I never thought that they would push me over the stair railing.” Armin answered solemnly, with a heavy heart. The girls had never been nice to him, but what they did today left him shaken.

_His mother died_? Iffy thought, enthralled with his backstory. In that moment, she saw how insecure he was, and while she understood that the strong picked on the weak, all she wanted to do was protect him.

“Those girls did not push you. You pushed them, so they pushed back out of defense.” Mr. Steven chided, having believed the duo’s crocodile tears. Iffy stood up and slammed her hands on the desk.

“I was there and I saw them corner him, and push him. He never touched them!” Iffy shouted, enraged that Mr. Steven did not believe Armin. She could see the honesty that burned in Armin’s young eyes, and knew he was a good person. Iffy also saw the crime take place. “Besides, he’s a sensitive geek! There’s no way he fits the criteria of a wife-beater.” Iffy pointed out, with a dramatic flourish of her arm towards Armin.

“My father raised me to respect women.” Armin insisted, taking the backhanded compliment with a grain of salt. Iffy was just trying to protect him. Again. But he could protect himself. “I would implore you to look at the camera footage instead of jumping blindly onto the ‘me too’ movement.” Armin said, knowing a camera was trained on the stairs to survey the area.

The mention of cameras made Mr. Steven quiet. “Both of you, out.” Mr. Steven instructed, and pointed to the door. Iffy stepped around the desk.

“You don’t have to tell me twice. Come on, Snowflake.” Iffy commanded as she snagged the collar of his jacket and dragged him towards the door. Armin gasped with surprise, and stumbled after her.

“B-but aren’t you a feminist?” Armin wondered, since as pretty as Iffy was, she was definitely a tomboy. She had a natural beauty to her—not a feminine one, although Armin did find himself glancing at her long, brown hair and occasionally, her large, laid back, green eyes.

“Tsk tsk. Labels will get you into trouble.” Iffy chided, while she pushed Armin out of the principle’s office. Armin dug his heels into the ground upon seeing Erwin step into the office. Levi followed behind him and shut the door.

“Father!” Armin exclaimed with relief, and rushed at him. Erwin knelt down on one knee and curled his arms around his boy. Armin threw his arms around Erwin’s neck and burst into tears all over again. “I love you.” Armin swore, realizing that if not for Iffy, this morning might have been the last time that he saw his father.

“Armin!” Erwin said happily, and held his son against him. Armin could feel the November chill on Erwin’s jacket, but he buried his face into it anyways. “Are you okay?” Erwin asked, looking Armin over like the doting father he was. Armin nodded and tightened his grip on his father while he cried. Erwin shushed him gently, knowing he could demand answers from the principle later.

“Yuck.” Iffy groaned, witnessing the sappy moment between father and son. Levi watched Erwin for a moment, and then grabbed Iffy’s chin to tilt it up so he could see the marks on her face.

“Yuck is right. Your face looks like shit.” Levi commented, eyeing one rather red scratch mark. “And your jacket. You got blood on it.” Iffy grimaced, and stubbornly folded her arms across her chest.

“So? I won!” Iffy defended, pulling away from Levi’s caring, yet critical hand. Levi set a hand on his forehead, irritated that she didn’t quite understand the headache she caused for him.

“Tell me what happened.” Erwin encouraged Armin, who clung to him again as he did when he realized his mother wasn’t coming home. Armin sucked in a breath for courage.

“I was on my way to the classroom and those girls cornered me. They told me that I needed to check my privilege and when I tried to explain to them that that was just a social construct that didn’t actually have any merit because we’re not supposed to judge others, they became hostile with me and pushed me over the railing.” Armin recalled, replaying the confrontation over, and over in his head.

A soft ‘tsk’ left Erwin’s throat. He knew of these girls from Armin, because they had bullied him for years. Erwin knew their parents better, and that was a source of contention, one the law, nor the schools seemed to want to do anything about. A girl couldn’t wear a cross to school, the school was all over that shit, but when a child was being bullied, they were suddenly silent. Since Armin could have been killed, Erwin was not going to play nice anymore with the staff.

_I didn’t hear all of that. I would have punched them harder. White privilege my ass_. Iffy snorted, because she was the evidence that white privilege did not exist. Her early years with her druggie parents had been a living nightmare. And now, the small, shoddy apartment she lived in with Levi wasn’t exactly white-picket fence worthy.

“Here. Take my keys and lock yourselves into my car.” Erwin instructed Armin, as he dug the car keys out of his pocket. He held them up for Armin to take. Armin looked timidly at the keys. He had never started the car up before.

“Go with Armin. I will stay back with Erwin.” Levi told Iffy, and glanced to the front desk with the eavesdropping employee. Iffy rolled her eyes as she groaned, and swiped the car keys away from Erwin.

“Come on, I’ll escort you out.” Iffy asserted, catching Armin by the jacket again to pull him towards the door. Armin obediently stumbled after her.

“She’s abrasive.” Erwin mentioned, concerned for his little boy who had no idea what he was in for because he was exactly like his father. Levi watched the duo leave, and nodded to Erwin.  

“Don’t look so scared. She’ll take him for a ride, break his heart, and you’ll be there to pick up the pieces.” Levi assured Erwin gently, and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. Erwin grimaced, feeling more uncomfortable with leaving his son with a girl like Levi’s.

. . .

“Aghh, not the rain!” Iffy complained loudly as they stepped outside, and wrapped both of her arms around Armin’s right arm. “And it’s cold!” She whined, leeching off of the little warmth that his body provided her. Armin blushed, and looked away from her, being acutely aware that his arm had been pressed between her breasts.

“It’s not so bad. I like the rain because it rejuvenates the world around us.” Armin reminded her, as he took the lead towards his father’s black Yukon. Iffy groaned.

“I can’t play on my phone nor tell my Twitter followers I fucked up some bitches who misconstrued feminism as a crusade against men. Like, yeah, European men crusaded against Muslims but that don’t mean we women need to push men down to empower ourselves.” Iffy ranted, frustrated with the rain, and the cold.

“Actually, the crusades were necessary.” Armin mentioned, and spotted the Yukon. “At that time, the Muslims had been conquering Europe through violence. They exterminated entire groups of people, and enslaved the Spanish for years. And to this day, the Spanish have not forgotten, nor have they forgiven the inhumane treatment they, and their ancestors endured unjustly.”  Armin explained, recalling the historical books he had read about the time period. It was nothing a school would teach him because that part of history was dubbed as ‘politically incorrect,’ but history was history.

“Woah, look at you, a book-smart geek with all the answers, huh?” Iffy teased, even though she was minorly impressed by how smart he sounded. If any of it was true, she did not know. She had slept through the majority of history class, and only received her historical information from Twitter in the form of racist tweets against white men. Armin shook his head, becoming nervous because of the praise.

“No…it’s just that I like learning about history. I admit, I might be forgetting something, but, if not for the crusades, the entire world could have come under Muslim occupation. And I…well, I am not a fan of a one-world governing system…I like that countries have different political systems.” Armin admitted quietly, and stopped in front of the Yukon.

“Ah, no world peace for you and your gas guzzler, huh?” Iffy mocked, while she hurriedly unlocked the car and swung the door open. Armin stepped out of the way and let her clamber into the car first.

“Only because a perfect world can not exist when everyone’s idea of a perfect world is different.” Armin said as he climbed into the car and shut the door to keep the rain and cold out. “And, the electric and solar power cars are just as bad for the environment anyways.” Armin pointed out, and moved into the backseat of the Yukon to sit in the middle, where he normally sat.

“Whatever, Smart Guy.” Iffy taunted, jamming the key into the ignition. Armin jolted as the car vibrated to life. She began pressing buttons then, and within moments, the heater roared to life on high, and the country music station was changed to alternative rock. “These dark window tints are great. Are you sure your dad is a lawyer and not a undercover policeman?” Iffy questioned, lifting one leg over the other while she pulled out a light blue cellphone to tap away at.

_She acts as if she owns the world_. Armin acknowledged to himself and clasped his hands together to warm them. Iffy was already comfortable in a strangers car. He kind of liked that dominant attitude she portrayed. “Yeah, Dad is a lawyer. He’s well sought after these days, but there were many years where he was struggling just for us to get by. Every case he accepted counted and if he didn’t win because of an idiotic jury deciding a woman was not guilty of killing her own daughter even though the entire world and her parents know she did, then we didn’t eat anything except dinner for awhile.” Armin told her, as he settled back against the seat of the car. He felt comfort being in the large Yukon.

“Well, my parents were hapless druggies who only cared about themselves.” Iffy stated, folding her arms behind her head, and then she propped her legs onto the steering wheel. Her phone was on her lap, under going a system update. “I only knew what food, and clean clothes were when my uncle Levi came around. He adopted me last year, when he realized just how bad it was. Of course, it was already too late for me to be a chaste princess.” Iffy confided in him, though her tone was casual.

A life like the one Iffy had led was one Armin couldn’t imagine. Yet, he heard horror stories similar to hers on the news from time to time. Not that his own back story was peachy either. _Maybe we aren’t that different_? Armin wondered, and thought to how obsessed with her phone she was. He couldn’t deny that Iffy was a bit materialistic, and selfish.

But, Iffy had undoubtedly saved his life. If he had smacked down onto the hard floor, he could have broken bones or cracked his head open. The fact that Iffy caught him told him that underneath the tough façade, she was a good person despite her quirks.

“That…doesn’t sound like a very fun life.” Armin sympathized, and turned his gaze to the window to watch the rain splatter against the window. The gentle thrumming of the rain only exacerbated the solemn atmosphere. He and Iffy had never experienced the white-picket fence American dream that people assumed they had, just because of the skin color they were born with.

Only now did Armin have a home waiting for him that he could call his own. It was a wonderful feeling, one he did not take for granted. He was humbled to not live in a gang infested trailer park anymore.

“It had its perks. I got to do what I wanted to, when I wanted to and my parents were so high they never dared to tell me no.” Iffy admitted, shifting onto her stomach on the console to tap away at the phone. Armin glanced at her smooth legs, and then looked back at her long hair. It was pretty, and he hoped that she wouldn’t ever chop it off. Not that he’d ever tell her that, though. He didn’t want to be crucified for voicing an opinion.

“Are you really a feminist?” Armin asked nervously because while he kind of liked her, if she was a feminist, he wasn’t sure if could date her. Feminists, as far as Armin was aware of, were actively engaged in a war against men. They were taking their jobs, re-creating their movies, were persecuting and condemning little boys for giving a girl a sweet goodbye kiss on the cheek as if they were some sexual predator. The feminists Armin knew of were vocal about their hatred of men, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated by them.

“Definitely.” Iffy answered, and from the corner of her eyes, she saw his expression sadden. She sighed irritably. “There are two different kinds of feminists. I am the proper type of feminist who simply wants equality for womenkind. I am not the celebrity, and troll kind of feminist who wants men to be impaled and devalued.” Iffy explained, hating that she had to in the first place.

Feminism to Iffy was supposed to be about female empowerment. Why anyone ever misconstrued it to use as a platform to hate on men was beyond her. The man-hating feminists were a fucking plague that made the rest of feminists like Iffy look bad, and it was so much so that some days, she was ashamed to be a woman. It was no wonder that Armin was apprehensive to the female empowerment movement. She couldn’t blame him, no matter how irritating it was. The fault wasn’t with him.

Especially because he’d just been attacked by man-hating feminist bitches. “I hate that Hollywood is remaking traditionally male-leading moves into man-hating feminist movies. That’s not empowerment to me. It’s us copying men and that frustrates me because I feel as if we can create our own original stories.” Iffy added, to drive the point home that she was a reasonable, rational young girl. She didn’t buy into all of the hate, not even for a minute.

“I do too.” Armin agreed softly, while he slowly pulled his legs against his chest. He was relieved to hear that Iffy wasn’t an insufferable feminist. If she really didn’t want men to be below her, he figured that a friendship could form between them. He folded his arms ontop of his knees and rested his chin on them as he wondered when Erwin would return.

“Hey, do you eat meat?” Iffy asked, wondering what type of person the insecure, sensitive boy was.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” Armin answered, knowing humans only evolved, and became intelligent because of their consumption of meat.

“Because the animals are alive. To eat them is murder.” Iffy responded simply, as if that was the most natural reason in the world to not eat them. Armin sat up a bit, realizing that while she was a tough girl, she wasn’t well educated.

“Actually, plants are alive as well. We pluck them and they wilt. It’s actually impossible for us to live without consuming something that was once alive. If you prefer to kill flowers, that’s your choice, but know that it doesn’t make you a better person.” Armin informed her, recalling the plant biology class he took last year.

“Really? You’re kidding.” Iffy stressed, looking up at him. “I’ve been depriving myself of meat to be a kind person to animals but I’ve been killing plants!?” Iffy gasped, horrified that there was no other option for her to eat and live that didn’t include killing something native to the planet. Armin nodded glumly.

“I hate that something has to die for me to live, but that is the nature of the world.” Armin confessed, while he wrapped his arms around himself. He really wished there was an alternative, but there wasn’t. “All you and I can do is protest the inhumane way that animals are murdered. What we do here in the factories and farms are no better than when the Muslims slit the throat of the animal to let it bleed out. We all need to practice quick, painless ways for the animals to become food.” Armin opined, knowing exactly how animals were cruelly treated within the country.

It was not okay, and it should be protested, because it was bad enough that an animal was losing his or her life. It didn’t need to be tortured too. But, at the moment, Armin felt as if he was too young to make a difference in the way factories killed their livestock. In time, he might be brave enough to speak out against the treatment but until then, all he felt he could do was inform Iffy that horrible things happened to the animals. If that was why some people refused to eat meat, Armin could somewhat understand, and respect that.

“Shit. My life is a lie.” Iffy complained, as she pushed herself up, and clambered into the backseat. Armin gasped, and hurriedly pressed himself against the door to avoid getting stepped on. She lifted her elbow on top of the seat and rested her hand against her head. “So, you’re one of them church-going boys, aren’t you?” Iffy accused, and looked him over critically. There was no cross around his neck, but she suspected him to be a good, proper, traditional, sheltered boy.

“N-no, not really.” Armin answered, huddling against himself. “When my mother died, we stopped attending church. I haven’t been there in years and I don’t really intend to go back.” Armin explained, and tried to ignore the fact that she was too close for his comfort. “B-but what about you?”

“Never been and I don’t need to.” Iffy responded, as she lifted one leg over the other. “No God protected me from any of the shit I have been through. I did that myself.” Iffy stated, casual despite the controversial topic.

“No, I suppose not…but it sounds like Levi was a bit of a godsend to you?” Armin suggested tentatively, knowing atheists could be hostile and confrontational. Iffy opened her mouth to argue, but then shut up and grumbled under her breath. “I love learning about history and science, don’t get me wrong. But, I don’t think that it’s plausible for the Earth to be angled so precisely as to support life if a creator isn’t in the equation.” Armin added, to further support his position. He was careful not to reference ‘god,’ or a ‘god,’ and opted for ‘creator’ because he wasn’t sure if he believed in magic. For all he knew, aliens could have been responsible for the specific angle of the earth that allowed life to thrive on it.

_He’s a bit naïve, and timid. I kinda like that_. Iffy thought, as she listened to him speak. He was always careful with his words, and was hesitant to voice his opinions, but she couldn’t deny that a quiet intelligence flickered in his charming blue eyes.

“Ah, just say what's on your mind. It's not like I'm going to spread your secrets across internet forums worldwide.” Iffy encouraged lackadaisically, with a dramatic gesture of her arm that draped around his shoulders. “After all, our dads are fucking.” She purred against his ear, and smirked as his face turned red beat red.

“Wh-what!?” Armin stuttered, gaining an uncomfortable image of the two adults kissing. “Th-they date…that’s all!” Armin stammered, wanting to believe that Levi was just a good friend of his father’s who he was considering dating now. Iffy rolled her eyes.

“Pfft. As if. They’re adult men. They’re fucking—I’ve seen some of the texts they send back and forth to each other.” Iffy said as she pressed the side of her body against his, again crossed her legs. It was the only lady-like thing she deigned to do. “Besides, your father invited my uncle-father to dinner tonight. It must mean the relationship has gone from casual fucking to hey-I-might-want-to-marry-you-so-lets-see-if-our-kids-get-along status.” Iffy explained, as she waved her arm in a casual gesture.

“Then…do we get along?” Armin asked nervously, keeping to himself. She was strangely touchy-feely. He knew better than to callously touch a girl, though and almost wished she knew how to respect a person’s personal space. There was a bit of hope to his tone that was not lost on Iffy. He obviously wanted to get along with her, despite their differences. She was definitely a free, and wild spirit while Armin was insecure and traditional. In these ways, they couldn’t be more different, and yet, instead of repelling each other, they found themselves curious towards the other.

“I dunno. How well do you kiss?” Iffy wondered, as if his ability or lack there of to kiss would solidify whether they could get along or not. Armin flushed pink and shifted nervously in his seat. Maybe it was the heater, but he could feel himself beginning to sweat. She was too close to him, too touchy, and now she was inquiring about something personal.

His nervous silence made Iffy realize he hadn’t kissed before. Her first instinct was to tease him. Then Levi’s words replayed in her head, and she decided against teasing the poor, socially awkward teenage boy. “Ah, you’re a virgin.” Iffy commented simply, while she re-evaluated him. He was smart, shy, and sweet, albeit maybe naive and insecure. Armin definitely wasn’t like the other guys that she knew of.

Actually, now that she thought about it, Armin hadn’t made one flirtatious comment, nor had he tried to touch her. He actually seemed to want to put space between them. His astonishing behavior was rather endearing. _I could have some fun with him_. Iffy figured, and while he incoherently stammered defensively about something, she leaned forwards. Armin saw the smooch coming out of the corner of his eyes and shyly turned his head.

“Mmm…what was that about not being a virgin?” Iffy teased, as she grabbed his chin and turned his head to face her. She was cool, and confident, which made Armin tense, and shaky. Iffy closed the short distance between them and pressed their lips together. She could feel Armin jolt, and heard him groan with protest. A small, amused smile graced Iffy’s face. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re kinda cute when you blush?” She purred against his mouth, and then she kissed him again, tasting the fresh mint of the toothpaste he must have used that morning.

Armin was frozen stiff against her, albeit his nervous trembling. A pretty girl was kissing him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to run away, or kiss her back. Running away seemed like a good option, except that no matter how much he fumbled with the car door, he couldn’t get it open because the lock was down. She set a hand on his knee, which made him squeak anxiously, as she suspected he would, and, then Armin tasted chocolate peppermint. Her soft tongue was exploring his mouth, and suddenly he felt his trembling knees become weak. He couldn’t run now, even if he wanted to.

She tasted sweet, and because of their close proximity, he could smell the fruity conditioner she must have used that morning. He reluctantly began to follow her decisive lead. Each flick of her tongue was dominant, and precise while his were timid and unsure.

“There, see? You’re a fast learner.” Iffy praised, as she caressed his hair and stared up into his blue eyes. Armin didn’t move, he only looked into her charming green eyes that he was enthralled with.

“I’ve been t-told that before.” Armin murmured shyly while he looked away, and with a lot of conscious thought, he moved his hand to scratch anxiously at his cheek. He didn’t want to accidentally brush against her, for a multitude of reasons, one of which was making his white jeans feel tight. He was humble, and that intrigued Iffy since there was no egotistical behavior to be witnessed.

“Good. This’ll be easy then.” Iffy concluded as she shrugged off the oversized blue jacket, which exposed the loose fitting tank top she wore. Armin glanced Iffy’s way and while he didn’t mean to stare, he was surprised that she didn’t have large breasts hiding underneath the jacket. He had assumed that she, like many insecure girls had been trying to hide her large breasts but…the reality, Armin assumed, was that she was hiding the fact that her breasts couldn’t have quite filled out a B-cup bra.

Then again, the small, perky breasts complimented her slender frame. “Blame it on the extra testosterone.” Iffy told him, knowing exactly where his eyes were. Armin flushed pink, and looked away.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to look.” Armin apologized quickly, as he cowered away from her. Women got so mad when a guy dared to look at her breasts. He half expected to get hit but instead, Iffy climbed on top of him, to straddle him. “Wh-what are you doing!?” Armin exclaimed, alarmed that she was pressing against his hard body. 

“Don’t act so coy.” Iffy chided while she unbuttoned Armin’s light blue jacket, and pulled it off of his shoulders to rest at his elbows. “You know you like the attention that I am giving you.” Iffy asserted, and grabbed his hand, pulling it onto her breast. Armin jolted again, startled.

“Wait—I—I’ve never done anything like this before!” Armin confessed, alarm clear in his voice. She was bold—too bold. Iffy flipped some of her thick brown hair back.

“Yeah, and if I waited for you to be comfortable, you’d be a forty year old virgin so shut up and kiss me.” Iffy commanded, and asserted her dominance by smashing their lips together. Now that he was quiet, she experimentally thrust her soft body against his hard lap. Armin squeaked loudly, and jerked. “Shhh. Shhh.” She shushed him gently and pressed his other hand to her other boob.  

“Wh-what do I do?” Armin questioned, too nervous to actually grope her. He was still concerned that somehow this was all a trap, and that she would hit him for being too touchy.

“Tch. Take the bra off, you dolt. You’ll like them better.” Iffy exasperated, although his very reluctance to behave sexually was the exact reason she wanted to dominate him. She could control him, and that intrigued her because for the first time, Iffy held the power. Armin blushed, and tentatively slid his hands underneath her tank top and fumbled around for the hook in the back. It took him a few moments of blindly groping and pulling, but he managed to unhook the bra and slide it off of her shoulders. He then carefully cupped her breasts in the palm of his hands.

“Th-they’re soft…” Armin murmured quietly, as he hesitantly groped her perky breasts. His hands were trembling, but he willed himself to fondle her boobs since she was encouraging him to.

“And this is really hard.” Iffy purred, grasping the prominent bulge in Armin’s pants. He sucked in a sharp breath while his eyes widened. She smirked and whispered deviously against his ear. “I wonder how many licks it would take to make your lollipop explode.”

“No!” Armin shouted, panicked by what she dared to suggest. He couldn’t imagine engaging in something so lewd and intimate. Iffy realized she pushed him too far too soon and pulled back while forcing a teasing laugh.

“I’m just kidding. Geez, you don’t have to look so scared.” Iffy jeered dismissively, and pushed some of his hair out of his face. She was trying to be sympathetic because he was skittish and adorable. A dominant girl was exactly who he needed. Armin shifted uncomfortably under her.

“You’re moving too fast.” Armin muttered unhappily, thinking that he shouldn’t be engaging in premarital sex. He had romantic visions of having his first time occur on his potential wedding night, with the woman he loved. Iffy was a promiscuous bad girl he just met, and while sex in a car was a sexually thrilling idea, he didn’t want to rush into an intimate act.

“Look, I know what I am doing, which means I need you to calm down and breathe.” Iffy told him, and unbuttoned his pants, having other ideas. She had never been intimate with a sweet boy before, and now that she had him in her clutches, she didn’t intend to let him squirm out of this. Armin groaned softly, feeling slightly better now that his pants weren’t so tight. If she just wanted him to breathe, he could do that.

“Alright.” Armin relented, and took in a few breaths to calm his racing heart.

“That’s a good boy.” Iffy praised, and kissed him softly, to ease him into intimacy. Armin relaxed a little, convincing himself that there was nothing wrong with kissing. As they kissed, Iffy slowly began to rub against him again. A small noise of protest erupted from his throat, but she shushed him and pressed her lips to his neck.

Another airy gasp left Armin’s mouth as she began to suck on his neck. He couldn’t help but to think that this encounter was backwards, but as her body continually pressed against his in a rhythmic pattern, logical thought started to fade from his mind. The moment her fingers curled around his erection, all thoughts of sex best saved for his wedding night disappeared.

His flesh was hot against her bare hand as she slowly, and sensually frigged him. He bit his bottom lip nervously and bucked his hips into her soft hand. “You’re doing good.” Iffy assured him, and stroked his hardened flesh until she felt precum slick her hand up. “Ooh, you do want this, don’t you?” Iffy teased, and kissed him to distract him from any misgivings he might have. None of this was new to the young, alpha-like girl.

“It…it does feel good…” Armin confessed shyly, and pulled at his shirt. It was uncomfortably warm in the car.

“Ah-ah. If you want me to make you feel even better, you need to listen to me.” Iffy told him, and set her hands on his shoulders. Armin stopped, and gave her his full attention. “I need you to close your eyes, and trust me.” Iffy instructed him. Armin nodded obligatorily, and closed his eyes. “Do not open them until I tell you to.” Iffy warned, and began to slide out of her shorts.

“Okay, just don’t do anything weird.” Armin said, hesitantly agreeing to her terms. A little bit of kissing and touching couldn’t hurt, right? He just hoped she wouldn’t take advantage of his decision to trust her.

“Relax, breathe, and don’t look.” Iffy repeated, and rubbed herself against his cock. Armin inhaled sharply, feeling something warm, and wet begin to enclose his cock. He tensed, and curled his fingers against his palms as he critically reminded himself that he made the conscious decision to trust her. “Shh. It’s okay.” Iffy reassured him as she lowered herself onto him.

_He’s big. Who’d have known_? Iffy thought to herself while her vagina swallowed his cock, inch by inch. She settled onto him, feeling stuffed, and thrilled that he was now hers. He was panting, and sweating from the heat that both the car, and she provided to him. Heat alone could ruin a mood, so with a quick push of her finger, she cracked the tinted window open. Armin gasped in the fresh, crisp air that trickled into the car, and relished in the refreshing raindrops that splattered onto them.

“See? Just let me take care of you.” Iffy insisted, and slowly began to rock her hips against his. Armin bit his bottom lip again and remained tense, wholly unsure of what was happening to him, and was indecisive if he liked it or not.

Of course he had an idea of what was going on—he wasn’t stupid, he just preferred to reside in a bit of denial. The rocking motions Iffy made allowed him to believe that she hadn’t inserted his penis into her vagina, like he heavily suspected. He knew that if he opened his eyes to see that his suspicions were confirmed, he’d panic. So he chose to keep his eyes closed as they rocked together in the car.

Her pants, and moans reassured him that what ever was happening was a good thing, because he was panting, and moaning as well. Iffy kissed him every time he became unsure, and hushed him gently. And unlike before, Iffy was suddenly full of comforting praises that kept the lingering panic at bay. She then began to lift herself up, only to let herself slide back down onto his cock, that was lubricated with her own slick.

In the back of his mind, Armin knew that she was dominating him. The wet, warmth rubbing up and down the length of his proud cock was definitely not her hand. Her hand had felt good, but the pleasure building within his stomach was phenomenal, making him light-headed and flushed-faced. Armin didn’t dare to open his eyes, preferring to imagine he was sitting on a king-sized bed he owned, consummating the marriage to Iffy—Iffy because she was right here, and he had seen enough of her to fantasize about what she actually might look like underneath those sexy clothes.

Every nerve in Armin’s body was tingling with anticipation as Iffy fucked him. He wanted a sweet release desperately and behaved upon instinct, bucking his hips up, and into her. Iffy hummed appreciatively and kissed him sensually, while she quickened her pace to emphasize her pleasure, and his own. He returned the kiss eagerly, and was comfortable enough to clasp his hands over her hips, and listened to her noises, and the wet, lewd noise that sounded every time she lifted up, and came back down onto him.

“Ah…ah…I’m…I can’t…it’s…I—” Armin began to stammer between airy moans and breathless pants, but Iffy shushed him and made him lose his train of thought with another sensual rock of her body while tender flesh clamped around his sensitive dick. Pleasure burst to life within his stomach and flooded his brain with euphoria.

The orgasm rushed through Armin, and left him a breathless, panting, sweaty mess. Iffy smirked victoriously and kissed his chin. “Now see? That wasn’t so scary.” Iffy said, with a taunt to her tone as she stroked his hair. Her own orgasm she experienced was known to her, and hadn’t left her vulnerable and high.

Armin’s eyes fluttered open as the pleasure high began to wear off. He saw her flushed, sweaty face beaming with satisfaction. _She’s kinda cute_ …Armin thought, and finally gained enough courage to look down. He felt his heart race inside his chest upon seeing the pink of her smooth vagina. He blushed harder, acutely aware that his penis was inside of her.

And then it dawned on him. He snapped his attention back up at her. “You just…we just…I…” Iffy placed a finger over his lips to shush him before he hurt himself.

“We had sex, and it’s entirely natural.” Iffy assured him, before he could panic, or overthink what they had done. She could feel him softening in her. Armin shook his head, becoming alarmed anyways.

“I—I wanted my first time to be with my w-wife.” Armin protested anxiously, realizing he had let pleasure drown out rational thought in his mind. Iffy hummed and lightly tapped his cheek.

“Then I guess you’re just going to have to make an honest woman out of me and marry me, but be warned, I bite and claw.” Iffy teased, and flexed her fingers to emphasize her point. Armin flushed pink, and glanced timidly at her. Was he up for a challenge? “Oh, and I’ve been known to be flighty, and break hearts so good luck with convincing me to marry you.” Iffy added as an after thought, while she climbed off of him and pulled her shorts on.

Now that Armin wasn’t distracted by pleasure, and the high of touching a girl and having one touch him, he could somewhat think about the situation he was in. The heat made his thoughts form slowly, so he hurriedly fixed his own clothes and leaned forwards to turn the heat off. He sat back then and thought about Iffy’s iffy behavior, and while she obviously cared about other people to a point, the main person in her life was her.

_She used me_. Armin realized, and unlocked the car door. He wordlessly stepped out into the rain and shut the door behind him, ignoring her inquiry of where he was going. Armin leaned back against the Yukon and tilted his face up towards the sky, letting the rain cool him off. He wasn’t sure how he felt about losing his virginity to a self-absorbed girl, but what he did feel wasn’t very positive.

Minutes passed by, and the cold began to nip at his chin again but it was better then being trapped in an insufferably hot car with Iffy who couldn’t even begin to understand the sentimental significance of intimate relationships. She was one of those feminist after all, and as frustrated as that made Armin feel, he was angrier that if she was to accept a marriage proposal, he’d be willing to overlook her faults.

“Fucking assholes.” Armin snapped out of his glum thoughts, hearing a voice. He peered around the Yukon and saw Erwin and Levi heading his way.

“Relax, I made it clear to the cops that I want charges pressed against them for attempted murder. I doubt they’ll be allowed to be punish-free.” Erwin assured the cranky, shorter male.

Some relief flooded through Armin upon hearing the serious tone in his fathers voice. Erwin cared about him, and right now, that was exactly the kind of reassurance that Armin wanted to feel. He wanted his heart ache to be smoothed over by a comforting hug, and a kind word.

“Dad.” Armin called out, and walked towards him. Erwin and Levi stopped, focusing on the approaching child whose eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Levi recognized that look because he had seen it on Erwin a few times, and set a annoyed hand on his forehead. Just what did Iffy do this time?

“Hey, Armin.” Erwin greeted sensitively, as he knelt down on one knee and stretched his arms out towards his shaken child. “You don’t have to be scared, okay? Those girls are being expelled from the school, and may be sent to a juvenile detention center.” Erwin assured the small youth as he pulled him closer. Armin wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck and buried his face against his shirt collar.

If Erwin wanted to believe that he was upset because of what the girls did to him, that was fine with Armin. It was certainly a more comfortable conversation then admitting he had just given his virginity to a girl who wouldn’t appreciate the experience.

“So, uh, this is your kid, and my kid is tapping away at her phone in the car without a care in the world. Perfect, and not suspicious at all.” Levi muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. Iffy was just like him, and seeing the evidence of that bothered him. It made him think about how he had treated Erwin for the first year that they had been together. Erwin had been a novelty to Levi, and apparently, Iffy felt the same way about Armin, judging from the distraught state that Armin had been left in.

“Hmm?” Erwin asked distractedly, because he was soothing his precious child that he could have lost today if the stars had not favored him and his boy. Levi just shook his head and headed for the Yukon. Erwin watched him tap at the window, and saw the window slide down.

“Whaaaat?” Iffy complained loudly, recognizing Levi’s stern uncle face. Levi glanced her over and noticed how messy her hair was, and observed the discarded bra on the ground. Iffy followed his gaze and snatched the bra up. “So?” Iffy snapped indignantly, while she stuffed the bra into her back pack. Levi simply held his hand out to her. Iffy tensed apprehensively. “Not my phone.”

“Phones.” Levi corrected seriously, folding his other arm over the window. Iffy paled, imagining the horrors of not engaging in catty social conversations on Twitter.

“No, no no! Not the phones!” Iffy protested, becoming hysterical. She needed her phones. They let her know who got drunk last night and who was a closet racist. Levi didn’t say anything. He simply waited. Iffy began to hyperventilate. “Th-this isn’t fair!” She shouted, and slapped the phones into Levi’s waiting hand. Levi counted the phones, and then looked back up at her. Iffy groaned and handed over the last phone. Levi shoved them into his pants pockets. Iffy watched them disappear and began to sob brokenly because something precious had been taken from her.

“You’re punishing her? She saved my boys life.” Erwin said, not understanding the intricate, but rather quiet social interaction that had just occurred. Levi pulled open the door, closed the window and then shut it because no one wanted to hear her cry.

“And then she crushed his heart.” Levi informed his lover, and knelt down next to him. He set a comforting hand on Armin’s back and rubbed it. “Our kids got along way too well while we were gone, and then Iffy rejected him.” Levi said, piecing together what must have happened while they were away.

“That sounds like us.” Erwin muttered, thinking about how often Levi would ghost him. He then took a moment to kiss the top of Armin’s head. “I know you might think that she’s cute and just your age, but I can already tell you that she’s—”

“Not wife material.” Levi interjected, having no qualms about who his niece was. He loved her, but she was a goddamn nightmare.  Not unlike him. The pity. He didn’t even raise her but she was his mini-me.

“You…don’t say these things in front of her, do you?” Erwin asked with concern, because he couldn’t imagine telling Armin the things that Levi said about his niece.

“Trust me, she needs her ego damaged from time to time otherwise she’s insufferable.” Levi assured him, and stood up. “I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to get out of this fucking rain.” Levi said and headed back to the car, figuring enough time had past that he could tell Iffy to shut the hell up already.

“Come on, Armin. You’re cold.” Erwin encouraged, giving him a gentle push. Armin reluctantly let Erwin go and followed him into the car. Levi sat in the passenger seat while Erwin took the wheel. Armin sat behind the drivers seat and pressed himself against the car door, feeling awkward to be in the same car as Iffy again. He clasped his hands over his lap, and pressed his head against the window, feeling ashamed with himself.

_I should have told her no_. Armin chided himself, and was glad to hear that Erwin switched the music back to the country station.

“Are you hungry, Armin?” Erwin asked, glancing into the mirror to gauge his response. “We can grab some food before we drop them off. I know you like Mcdonald’s.” Erwin suggested, since it was Armin’s birthday. He felt as if he could spoil him a little, especially because of the circumstances. Armin probably needed a distraction from the turmoil of the day.

“Maybe a little…” Armin admitted quietly, because as much as he didn’t feel like eating, the energy he expended made his stomach growl. Iffy raised her arm into the air.

“Salad over here.” Iffy insisted loudly, from where she sat behind the passengers seat.

“Not a chance.” Levi stated firmly, recalling a recent news article that alleged that Mcdonald’s had an outbreak of parasites in their salads. “Choose something else.” Levi told her. Iffy groaned, folded her arms across her chest and began to pout all over again.

“Big Mac’s have lettuce on it.” Armin mentioned, because he knew she wouldn’t appreciate the comment. It was petty, but he didn’t feel good after what she put him through. Iffy rolled her eyes.

“That doesn’t sound bad. You might be a nicer person if you eat meat.” Levi suggested, folding his arms across his chest. He knew why she was a fucked up person, but sometimes, she really needed to be put in her place and if she did to Armin what he suspected she did, he had zero sympathy at the moment.

“Ugh.” Iffy groaned, and pressed her head glumly against the window. “If I had my phones I’d be nicer.” She insisted bitterly. Levi scoffed, knowing that was the furthest thing from the truth. Phones only turned her into a mean girl.

“Levi, you know that normally I wouldn’t comment on your parenting style—” Erwin began carefully, but Levi interrupted him.

“Then don’t.” Levi warned, having no interest in hearing what Erwin thought about the way he parented Iffy. She was a brat who didn’t deserve sympathy when she behaved badly. Erwin shut up, deciding he didn’t understand the situation enough to comment on it.

The rest of the drive was tense, and quiet. Armin listened to the raindrops that splattered onto the window while Erwin listened to the country music. Levi was flipping through his phone and Iffy was pouting without her phones.

A quick Mcdonald’s drive through broke the silence within the car. “What do you guys want?” Erwin asked for their order.

“Big Mac Meal. No onions.” Armin answered, knowing what he wanted to eat. Lunch was just being served at the fast food chain. It was the only time of day when Armin enjoyed eating there.

“Get her a frappe and a hashbrown. I’ll take a double cheeseburger meal.” Levi told Erwin, and rested his arm on the window. Iffy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Erwin nodded and gave the orders to the employee. He pulled the car up when he could, paid for the meal with a credit card and then took the bags and drinks when they were given to him.

Iffy stuffed her mouth with the hashbrown and then pulled the straw out of the frappe, licked it, and then discarded it to sip from the drink itself. “Straws are bad for the environment.” Iffy spouted, aware of the straw-ban California was imposing on the citizens. “We should be more like California and bag them.”

“You do realize that a lot of elderly people and disabled children require straws to eat?” Erwin questioned, thinking that was the most asinine thing he had heard come out of Iffy’s mouth. Armin sat up straighter and looked at Erwin with concern.

“I heard about that. It’s already one thing that California doesn’t understand the concept of to-go-cups, and now they’re banning straws with no logical or rational thought to the elderly and disabled…and yet you support that?” Armin turned his attention to Iffy, who quieted.

“W-well…isn’t the environment more important then a couple of old people?” Iffy defended, because like many young kids, she bought into a lot of irrational junk science that sounded good until elderly people starved to death. Armin looked away, realizing it was a mute point. Iffy was ignorantly idealistic.

“They’re also going to ban restaurants from serving soft drinks to children, as if that isn’t the most asinine, shitastic thing in the world.” Levi added, irked that California was beginning to turn into a fucking police state that withheld freedom from people. He wasn’t quite political, but he did value his freedom and if he wanted a straw, there was no reason he shouldn’t have one when there were more harmful plastics people.

“That’s not fair to non-obese children who only receive soft drinks as a treat.” Armin piped in, thinking about how many kids consumed soda only as a special treat, or in small amounts that did not effect their weight. He sipped the coke from the straw of his drink, being one of the kids who received soda as a prize for good grades, behavior, deeds, and special events. Armin did not have a problem with weight for various reasons, and one of those main reasons was that his father cared about his health.

“It’s not healthy so it’s good riddance.” Iffy commented, lifting one leg over the other one.

“Nor is most of what people eat, which is why targeting one unhealthy favorite is just an assault, and an offense against humanity.” Armin responded, even though he knew better than to engage with her. She was a tough, independent, sexually free young girl, but she was fucking stupid, and materialistic.

“Be that as it may, we do not live in California so let it go.” Erwin insisted, since any type of controversial topic could become heated. The last thing he needed was these kids to not get along with each other. Armin was picturesque of America, while Iffy was definitely Californian. Erwin could already see that, and he wasn’t sure if the two would come together or break apart from the other.

A stubborn huff left Iffy’s throat, and then, brattily, began to sing loudly. “Let it go, let it goooo!”

Everyone else in the car cringed.

“I liked the Black Cauldron more.” Armin said, thinking back to original, classic Disney when Disney had stories and plots to tell.

“The what?” Iffy questioned, distracted from her singing from a film that had Disney’s name on it. Armin cringed, and wondered why he liked her at all. He didn’t understand how someone could be a Disney fan, yet, they didn’t know The Black Cauldron.

“Song of the South. That was some dark shit.” Levi spoke up, recalling an original, animated Disney film that Disney would prefer everyone forget existed. Erwin nodded in agreement. The film was quite controversial in their politically correct world.

“We’ll have to have a Disney marathon sometime. I think I have the VHS’s in the closet.” Erwin suggested, figuring it could be a way to bring the two families together.

“Good God no.” Levi refused, wanting no part in sitting around for hours on end while Iffy made critical judgements of films she didn’t even actually know. The comments she would make were already giving him a headache. “Dinner is fine.” Levi added, to express how willing he was to interact with the family.

“I’ll pick you both up later then.” Erwin assured as he pulled the Yukon over to the curb, and stopped just outside of the apartment building Levi stayed in with Iffy.

“Catch you then.” Levi agreed as he pushed the door open and looked back at Iffy. “Come on. You’re in a lot of trouble when we get inside because I know what you did.” Levi told her as he exited the car. Iffy groaned and irritably pushed her own car door open and slung her back pack over her shoulder.

“Didn’t do it!” Iffy screeched, annoyed as she clambered out of the car. Armin reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked back at him.

“H-hey. Thank you for today, really.” Armin told her, expressing his gratitude. Iffy had her faults, but she was a good person underneath everything because she did risk her life for his.

“Yeah, yeah.” Iffy dismissed, pulling away from Armin to exit the car. She slammed the door shut and stalked after Levi. Armin unbuckled himself and clambered into the front passenger seat that was still warm from when Levi sat there. He buckled himself in and turned the seat warmer on.

“Just for today.” Erwin warned Armin, because the safest place for him to sit was the back middle of the car. Armin smiled sheepishly and quietly sipped from the drink. He mulled over the events of the day, and thought critically about Iffy as Erwin took him home.

Home was a small yellow house, sporting a blue door. The house had needed a fresh coat of paint and that was where the yellow came in. The white picket fence had came with the house, although Erwin had had to rebuild a portion of it when they moved in. There was a single tree in the backyard, while the rest of the property was grassy.

A few sprinkler systems kept the grass green in the warmer months. Now, the grass was turning yellow and brown alongside the tree. Erwin parked the car alongside the sidewalk since he was still in the process of having a driveway created, and smoothed out. Armin hopped out of the car and headed quickly onto the porch to get out of the cold rain. He waited for Erwin to join him on the small porch because he had the keys to the house.

“You’re shivering, again. I’ll light a fire.” Erwin said as he headed up the few stairs to join Armin. Armin perked up a bit at the thought of a lit fireplace since before Erwin’s career picked up and brought more money into the home, they had spent many cold winters together in the shoddy apartment.

“While you do that, I am going to take a bath.” Armin responded, while Erwin unlocked the house. Armin slipped inside first, and headed down the hallway, tossing his backpack on the couch as he went. Iffy was on his mind as he stripped his clothes off in the bathroom, and ran a bath.

If Erwin was serious about Levi, Armin figured that Iffy would be apart of his life for awhile. He figured he needed to learn how to co-exist with her. She herself said she wasn’t the marrying type and Armin didn’t think he could convince her otherwise. Armin had learned that women often knew who they wanted to date within a split second of talking to them. Iffy already decided, it seemed.

“Oh, and Armin? I want to talk to you when you’re finished in there.” Armin heard Erwin call from within the living room. He had been dreading the talk he knew would be coming and grimaced as he washed himself in the tub. Consistent warm water was another luxury that Armin was reveling in. He knew he never wanted to return to one of those trashy hoods where he was discriminated against because of the color of his skin.

This neighborhood was kinder to him and his father. The people seemed friendly enough, anyways. And there were no gunshots nor police sirens at night to distract Armin from his homework.

“Alright, Dad.” Armin responded, and finished relaxing in the tub. He was grateful to be alive to feel the warm water, and had Iffy to thank. Armin dried himself off with a towel, brushed through his hair, applied men’s deodorant to himself and a bit of light cologne since Erwin planned to take him to dinner tonight. He dressed himself in casual, yet warm pajama’s and headed into the living room where he figured his Dad would be waiting for him.

Erwin was sitting on the small couch in front of the roaring fire, and was reading through a magazine. He heard Armin’s soft footsteps against the carpet and set the men’s fashion magazine down. “Are you okay?” Erwin asked, concerned for his boy. The school had played back the video which showed Armin had been bullied, and pushed over the railing. It also showed how Iffy caught Armin.

Tentatively, Armin sat down next to Erwin, and pressed against him. “Yeah. I’m fine.” Armin answered, feeling humbled to live in a safe, functional house with a father who loved him. The living room still could use a few more furniture pieces, and they didn’t have all of the unique, practical kitchen gadgets that other middle class families had, but they were getting by just fine. Armin trusted that as long as his father continued to excel in his career, they would one day have a proper garage to store the Yukon in. For now, Armin felt as if he had everything he needed.

“Levi seems to think that his niece hurt you?” Erwin wondered, while taking the opportunity to rub Armin’s back. Armin blushed, and shook his head.

“No…not really. I think I just wanted her to be someone she isn’t.” Armin admitted, figuring he only hurt himself. It wasn’t like Iffy dressed like wife-material, nor did she act like wife-material. Erwin hummed thoughtfully upon hearing Armin’s answer.

“You know…there were many times I wished Levi wasn’t as flighty and guarded as he is. I have the feeling that Iffy takes after him so maybe you should be patient with her. She might not be a bad kid underneath the stupid as she did save you.” Erwin advised, because he had had to figure Levi out on his own. If he could spare his son some of that pain with Iffy, he would.

“Ah…you really like Levi, don’t you? I mean, I know you don’t talk about him a lot but…you want us to get to know each other.” Armin guessed, having thought for a long time that Levi was just a friend of his dad’s. Erwin nodded.

“Yes. I hope you’ll get along with him, and his niece, even if she is prickly around the edges like he is.” Erwin answered, holding his boy close to him. It had taken years of education, trial and error to get to this decent point in their lives. Nothing had ever been handed to them.

“I’ll try.” Armin promised, cuddling against his doting father. He was aware that most teenagers rebelled against their parents, but Erwin was good to him. If he wanted his relationship to work out with Levi, then he would do what he could to get along with Iffy, and maybe one day, she would want to marry him, gods willing. Armin wasn’t naïve though. He knew that catching Iffy’s eye would be difficult.

After all, he was just a boy.

And, while Armin and Iffy had differences in political opinions, a union between them could be beneficial to expanding both of their minds, and their hearts. At this rate, only time would tell.


End file.
